harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Lily Evothelia
Lily Evothelia is a half-blood witch. At Hogwarts, she was sorted into Gryffindor house. History: Lily Evothelia is a half-blood witch and a relative of Harry Potter. Her mother is Emily Potter, James Potter's cousin. Lily's father is Evan Evothelia, Lily Evan's cousin. Lily was named after her late aunt that died. Emily Potter was around the same age as James and attended Hogwarts with James and was in Gryffindor with him as well. Evan on the other hand, is a muggle since Lily Evans was muggle-born. Evan was Lily's cousin that lived in America. Lily Evothelia was born in England around the same time that Harry was born. After Emily and Evan escaped Lord Voldemort, they moved to America until it was time for Lily to go to Hogwarts, then they moved back to England. Personality: Lily is kind, modest, brave and honest. Much like her late aunt, she always had to help others in need and saw them for who they were. If someone was in trouble, she would help them. Her mother taught her those lessons that made her into what she was. One of the reasons why she did it is because she wanted her daughter to be in Gryffindor like she was when she attended Hogwarts. Lily is atheltic and outgoing. She loves to spend time with the people that she loves most. Physical Appearance: Lily has an oval face with olive skin. She somehow inherited her father's bright green almond shaped eyes. Which came directly from her aunt Lily. She has brown hair that is very curly. She has a mediterranean look to her, it comes from her father. Childhood: Growing up in America, she didn't really have a sense of what would be waiting for her in England when she were to arrive at King's Cross Train Station in London. She grew up in windy Chicago, Illinois where the most popular foods were pizza, hot dogs, and burgers. When she moved to England when she was 10, she didn't understand the concept of "morning tea" or "afternoon tea" or even why people had to drink tea on a daily basis. She didn't even have milk on a daily basis let alone tea. Lily was fascinated by the brand new tradtions and foods that came with living in Great Britain. But there were some downsides. Like after she just started attending Hogwarts, she was expected to be given a Thanksgiving break from school, but then she realized that she lives in England now and only America celebrates Thanksgiving. In England, everything was so proper and taken seriously. Back in America, people would be joking around all the time and its not what she was used to but she got over it and learned to accept it. When Lily was about 5 years old, she recieved a toy broomstick for Christmas from her mother and loved it. Her mother thought she was a natural and was "destined" to be a seeker. Life at Hogwarts: After Lily arrived at Hogwarts, she was sorted into Gryffindor along with her cousin, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. During her second year, she became a Gryffindor seeker. Before attending Hogwarts, her mother considered the fact that everyone there is British. She didn't know what would happen to her daughter if they found out she was American. So on September 30th, right before Lily went to Hogwarts, she cast a language spell on her daughter that would make her sound British for 3 months so that she would blend in and make friends. After the 3 months passed, Lily had slowly been showing her American accent. She always wondered what people would would think about her being American. She was friends with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Lily had never heard of the First Wizarding War, Lord Voldemort or Harry Potter. And since she hasn'y heard of any of those things, she didn't understand why everyone was so excited that "Harry Potter" was coming to Hogwarts. After she asked everyone, she sent her parents a letter to ask them who he was and why he was so famous. When her parents responded to her, they told her that he defeated the darkest wizard of all time when he was just a baby, and that he was her cousin. After she found this out, she went to Harry and talked about him being famous and them being related to eachother. From then on Lily and Harry became very close and best friends. Relationships: Harry Potter Lily and Harry are cousins and met during their first year at Hogwarts. They found out that they were related during their first year by Lily's parents. After they talked for a couple days about them and their family, they became very close and best friends. Lily sent letters to her parents full of questions that Harry had for them about his parents. Category:Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor Quidditch team